Fallen Soldier
by Strawberry-girl 24
Summary: Grimmjow has been kicked out of hueco mundo after his defeat. He desperatly wants antother chance at something... But who will he ask? He has nobody, not when he's in the world of the living. Grimmichi yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

R: MA

* is Grimmjow's thoughts

**is Ichigo's thoughts

*** hollow Ichigo's thoughts aka Hichigo

****Kon's thoughts

"Is talk

• is noises like •sigh• or •knock• stuff like that

this is my first story ever so leave reviews if ya like it and if ya don't oh and should i make it yaoi?

* * *

It was a rainy, cloudy, and cold day for Karakura town. Everybody seemed to be at home sleeping or spending time with their family. But some, you could say, were in for some lovin'.

"Ichigo?! Ichigo?! ICHIGO?!" Ichigo woken up by Kon who appeared to seem punching his face.

"Back off, you piece o' shit," Ichigo muttered as he threw the stuffed animal into the trash can right next his bed. He walked over to the bathroom to get ready for dinner. He had been exhausted from the outburst of hollows lately.

"HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!" Ichigo turned to see his badge warning him. He dropped his toothbrush and left through his window.

"Stupid Ichigo," Kon muttered.

"That's not very nice to say, Kon," he heard a deep, husky, warm but cold, voice emerge from the figure.

"G-GAAAHHH!" Kon screamed, but before he could get away, the figure grabbed him by his tail and spun him around with his hand by his tail. "What do you want?!" Kon said, now on the verge of tears.

"Tell me, where is Kisuke Urahara?" The figures voice had a deadly tone to it.

"H-he runs a candy shop, that's name's Urahara Shōten. Just ask the huge gorilla with glasses for him!" Kon was thrown into Ichigo's mattress without another word. When he looked up, the figure was gone, his tail was ripped, and he just gave away Uraharas' work place. "Fuck, I'm screwed." After that, he fell asleep.

* * *

"OOF," Kon gasped for air as a foot managed to stomp him into the ground.

"What happened Kon?" Kon sat down and told everything to the orange haired teen.

"I see, you think Kisuke will kill him?"

"Nah, more like rape him, he-,"

"ONII-CHAN! DINNERS READY!" Yuzu screamed to Ichigo.

"COMMING!" he yelled. "What do you think he wants from him, Kon?"

"I have no clue, but if I was him, I would want to know Matsumoto's and Orihime's exact location and schedules at- ... Humph! He left again!"

* * *

Urahara, Yoruichi, and Tessai were about as ready to pounce on the man before them like a wolf on a bloody hunt. Everyone was serious about this, anything wrong, and there would be bloodshed.

"What do you want Grimmjow Jeagerjaques Espada No. 6?" Yoruichi asked the man with sky blue hair. Grimmjow dropped to his knees and bowed his head before all of them.

"Forgive me, please! Murder me if you wish but forgive me, please!" Grimmjow was crying, literally crying! Everybody seemed amused at this, (a tough espada asking for a shinigamis' forgiveness before them) except Urahara.

"What do you want, another chance at life in the soul society? Or a chance in hell, where you belong?" Asked the man in the stripped hat. "Or perhaps, you'd like a trade?"

"I just want… I just want another chance at the world of the living. I-I need a gigai. I want another chance..." the man looked up then stood up to follow everybody who seemed to be walking inside now. "I was kicked out of Hueco-Mundo after my defeat..., I spent 6 months healing in the sewers if this town..."

"Okay, shuddap, here, leave, now. If the soul society finds out about this, then... I will have to kill you." Everything went awkward as he turned to leave when he felt the burning stares on his back. And Kisukes words made chills run down his spine: "I will have to kill you." *that man just creeps the shit outta me* he thought. *I think I'll have to bunk with Ichigo for the rest o' my life... Ugh what if he rejects guess I just fight him… right?* "Thank you, Urahara."

* * *

*Where should I go? To Orihimes place? Nah, she'd just scream "KUROSAKI-KUN," and faint. Chad? He'd just open the door and punch me in da face... Uryû? ... No, just no. ...That leaves me with Ichigo... •sigh•... I don't wanna fight him; I'll just die this time... stupid Aizen, THAT ASSHOLE! ... Wait... How do j get in this thi-* at that moment the blue haired man felt his whole self being sucked in to what seemed to be his gigai. Once he was in, it felt like if he was in really stiff tight clothing. Those type of clothes that are hard to move in, the type of clothes that uncomfortable... The only thing that was wrong was that he didn't have any on.

*Da fuck is this sheeit? And what's wrong with my a-* he reached for a paper that was in between his butt cheeks and it read:

'By now you should have already entered your gigai, if not, please do so. Along with this letter there is an object you have to summon. You have to say "Padol Bren" it will summon a triangle that enables you to leave your gigai and turn in to your spirit form. Oh, and i suggest you to get some tips and clothes from someone you know. Don't let any, ANY, soul reapers see you. Yoruichi Shihōin, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Captain Tôshirô Hitsugaya, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Isshin Kurosaki are the only exceptions (and Tessai). Any of the captains other that the one of squad 10 finds out I will have no choice but to kill you. Human friends of Ichigo are fine. By now you will start to experience human feelings like hunger, fear, greed, and all those things. You will also feel temperature. Unlike hollows, this human gigai lets you feel things you'd never feel, also you have no hollow's hole anymore or the teeth thingies on your face. You have blood, intestines, a heart, (a brain, hehe), and everything a human has. Take care of this gigai. Good Bye Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

- Kisuke Urahara a.k.a Mr. Hat and clogs.

P.S. Feel free to stop by and ask any questions. Find clothes boy.'

"Fuckin' bitch." Grimmjow ran off to his destination, under the rain and naked.

* * *

•KNOCK KNOCK• Yuzu opened the door and heard the man before he fall to the ground.

"Dad, its another one," Yuzu yelled across the house.

"Take him back to the hospitals room!" He yelled back.

"Who's it this time, Karin?" Ichigo asked coming down the stairs.

"Some naked beat up guy with blue hair," she responded. Ichigo froze and ran towards the room he was in.

"Hand me the bandages Yuzu,"

"Here, I'll clean his wounds," with that she ran off. Ichigo and his dad exchanged looks then looked at the Espada that was before them.

"If you have any questions don't ask me, ask Kisuke. This gigai is his work." After that, his dad went back to work and said, "He's bunking with you tonight. Bring down some clothes." Ichigo passed Yuzu on his way out.

"What's wrong with Ichigo daddy?"

"Nothing, probably just his permanent frown," They laughed and continued on the patient.

* * *

***did you see him Ichigo? All wounded? I like what i saw, what about you? ***

**shut up** after that Hichigo just left him alone and ichigo drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Mornin' Ichigo," said the man who was covered in bandages.

"Get the fuck out of my room!"

"Your dad told me to tell ya to come n' eat breakfast," ichigo looked at the time got dressed right in front of him, ran down the stairs, got a piece of bread, and left out the front door leaving the Espada in his room. Once he got to school, he was greeted by many people like always and settled in on his desk.

"Hey, how are you Ichigo?" the girl next to him asked.

"Where were you all night?"

"Killing hollows, you?"

"Well, don't you think that's a stupid question Rukia?"

"Shut up you know i did you a favor, and I-"

"Class will begin in 5 minutes please find your way to your seats by then," the teacher announced.

"Hey, Renji! Did you see Grimmjow yesterday?" Ichigo asked the red head.

"What?! Why would I?! Did you?!" he was what you call, whisper screaming.

"Uhh... Um..."

"Well Ichigo did you?" a cold voice seeped into his ears.

**Great now Tôshirô knows. **

"Come on spit it out!" they all chimed in. Orihime, Chad, Uryû, Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, Tôshirô, Ikkaku, and Yumichika crowded his desk.

"Take your seats you bucket-heads!" with that, ichigo was saved and class had started.

"Today we have a new transfer student, please come in." the teacher said as if she was talking to the door.

**Oh fuck. **

"Introduce your self, please." she said checking him out.

"Uh... Hey people, my name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Um new transfer student, I think." some girls giggled at that.

Everybody that had crowded Ichigo's desk gave ichigo a deadly stare.

"Now kids, take out your math books and let us begin. You can take your seat right behind Mr. Kurosaki, Kurosaki! Raise your hand!" She ordered.

**but he knows me! He practically killed me! Fine I will you whore!**

As he walked over, all of the 'Ichigo clan' gave Grimmjow and ichigo a deadly stare, again.

"Hey, Kurosaki, was' up. Are you go-?"

"Mr. Jeagerjaques, no talking in my class," with that he shut up and put his face on his palm and listened to the torture these people went through each day.

* * *

•RIINGGG•

"Okay students, class dismissed for lunch. Enjoy your lunches," The teacher announced. Everyone rushed out the classroom to go to the cafeteria where a warm delicious lunch awaited, but first, there where some things to settle.

Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji left to follow the espada who was lost in the hallways of Karakura High.

"What's your purpose here, Grimmjow? Why are you in a gigai?" Asked Ichigo pinning Grimmjow to the wall.

"Such force bein' used on me, but for what huh? Ya think you can jus' back off and leave me tha fuck alone? Or ya wanna start some prob?" He responded breathing heavily from being slammed against the wall. (Ichigo's forearm is to his neck and his other arm/hand is holding his school collar).

"Ugh, I just want to know why are you in Kisuke Uraharas gigai and why are in the world of the living? Why are you in my house and in my school? Are you gonna hurt anyone? Cuz if you are, then I'll 'wanna start a prob'? The orange haired teen responded imitating the man before him.

"Renji tie his hands with your bandana, Rukia can you make a constraining kido? Oh and shut up Grimmjow, you'll answer all my questions in just a sec," The teen smirked as he and Renji carried the espada to the gym equipment shack.

"Come on Rukia, lunch break is almost over," Renji called out.

* * *

"I ain't gonna talk, it's useless," The man was tied to a chair, both arms and legs, and blindfolded.

•SMACK•

"Ugh, so its anotha blow in the face, eh?" Grimmjow chuckled as Ichigo rubbed his knuckles.

"Ichigo," Rukia had chimed in," Lunch break is over in 2 minutes, let him loose." Renji had already done so taking back his bandana while eyeing the espada.

"Get out, you're gonna be late. Go."

"Fine." The beaten up man left through the doors and back to class.

* * *

When everybody walked back in, the soul reapers, the Quincy, and the super humans stared at Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo to see if they had uncovered something. Ichigo nodded his head no. Once they saw Grimmjow, the whole class looked at him in shock. Almost everybody but the ones who knew, were concerned.

"What happened Grimmjow?" The teacher asked him.

"I don't need your pity, I'm fine," With that he went to go sit down. The whole class watched him take his seat.

"Watta ya lookin' at?" he asked the class. After that, the only noise you heard were the pens and pencils writing on paper and the teacher's voice.

* * *

End of chapter 1 do ya like where its headed?


	2. Chapter 2

* is Grimmjow's thoughts

**is Ichigo's thoughts

*** hollow Ichigo's thoughts aka Hichigo

****Kon's thoughts

"Is talk

• is noises like •sigh• or •knock• stuff like that

* * *

•RIIINGGG•

"Let's go home Grimmjow, you have no where else to sleep, c'mon,"

"Fuck off Ichigo, and where do ya want me to sleep, on yer bed? Or with that soul reaper, Rukia Kuchiki?"

*** you liked how he said 'On yer bed' didn' ya? Ooouu! How naughty!***

** shut-up! Leave me alone!**

*** so ya do doncha? My little naughty Ichigo is growin' up!***

** I dont! Just-** at that moment he felt a little jerk in his friend from below.

*** oh really?***

** shut-**

"Oi, Ichigo? Ya 'kay?" Ichigo blushed and nodded. "Ya wen' really pale, n' ya looked pissed...,"

"Just come on, i gotta get home," with that they walked under the hot August, blue cloudy skies.

*** so... How do ya like this little walk with your little blue kitty?***

** shut up.**

*** are you sure i could make you very happy, i work wonders... ***

At that very moment he felt his 'friend' being sucked on.

*** do ya like this?***

** Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, self control**

*** let me have your body real quick. I promise I'll make it fun!***

"Oi, Ichigo... Why ya stopin' fo-..?"

Before Grimmjow could finish, he felt a pair of warm, soft, and wet set of lips on his mouth.

* do i kiss back? What to do... Uh I'm not gay... Am I...? Uh..? AHHH?! * Grimmjow broke the kiss and just stood there while Ichigo turned forward and kept walking like nothing had happened.

** Let me through, what did you do?!**

*** i gave kitty a kiss. ***

** give me back my body when we enter my bedroom. I will never let you take the slightest opening to my body. Take me home and don't make the situation worse please**

*** Fine by me. You wanna do bad things to Mr. Kitty?*** Hichigo took them home smiling the whole way with grimmjow behind. Hichigo had to be ahead or else people will start to take a look to his midnight black and glittery gold eyes.

**... So, this is where you live, huh? **

*** yeah, ya know it ain't half bad its not that lonely because old man, Zangetsu is there. He gets kinda shy n' mad when you watch porn... He likes uh... Just never mind... We are home***

** ... How do you know i watch porn...Never mind that, come back, we are here.**

*** how come ya treating me so nice?***

" Well, we are here you can sleep on the couch in my room or up stairs... Uh..., oh and you can eat dinner with us just make yourself at home."

"Um... Okay."

* * *

•Knock Knock•

"Here Rukia, i bought you dinner...? Rukia? Whats this?"

'Dear Ichigo, i figured that Grimmjow is gonna stay at your house so I'm taking the night again to destroy hollows. I took kon to get out of my body so be a good boy okay?

Yours truly,

Rukia'

"Ya sista' said dinner's ready, she said come n' eat." with that, they both left the room and started walking down stairs in the akward silence.

*** well? I didnt kiss him so ya could be pussyfootin' aroun'... Be a man fo' once let me-***

** no, get aw-!**

"Grimmjow...,"

"Yea-?!" this time, the blue haired man didn't reject. Instead, he grasped the teen by the shoulders and kissed him back.

**no! finish the kis-!** Ichigo broke the kiss this time.

"uh, i...," Ichigo left leaving grimmjow standing there confused.

"Look Masaki, we have a second son! Ichigo i bought a bed, so you two are gonna be bunking in the same room."

"That's not necessary mr. Kurosaki, im fine really." Grimmjow replied.

**for once he's speaking normal.**

"Finish your dinner, you have school tomorrow,"

* * *

As the two boys walked up the stairs not once did they make eye contact, that was until they got to their room.

"theres your bed, goodnight." ichigo informed the espada as he made his way to his bed.

"where's that soul reaper?"

"who, rukia?"

"yeah,"

"shes out, just out... I dont know exactly... Why?"

"•Sigh•, if i tell ya why im here, cud ya keep it a secret?"

***say yes danmit, moron you want me to take care of it?***

**no im fine..**

*uh -oh hes hesitating!*

"no i wont, i wont tell anybody, promise." ***10 points for ichigo!***

"'kay, i came here fo' ... Anotha chance at this world... You are the only person I have told other than 'clan urahara'," ichigo laughed at that. "you have a cute laugh..."

"you have a cute smile,..." he said blushing

"you have soft lips..." every word each of them said bought them closer and closer until they sat there making-out on gimmjows bed. Ichigo felt himself getting hard as the kiss kept getting deeper.

***so ichi is finally learning! Zangetsu come look! Fuck em' already*** that was all he needed.

"undress kitty." said ichigo taking off his really long shirt and boxers. He pulled out a box that was on top of his bookshelf, that, was a place where he kept his goodies. A place that was unreachable for soul reapers and plush animated lions.

"looks like ya have been busy" gimmjow laughed. His pants were already being soaked by the pre-cum. As ichigo leaned in for another kiss, he made sure this time to tease the purring kitty.

"Ah-, Ichig-, don' put yer hand there."

"No? Well let me take care of it for you then, i cant use hands right?" Asked the teen in the most innocent voice, unzipping Grimmjow's pants with his mouth.

* * *

Guys im sorry its so small i'v been really busy (not to mention i had writers block) im sorry guys i'll make it up to you next Chp -_- oh and sorry for the spelling mistakes i cant really post a yaoi on fan fic with my parents breathing down my neck!


End file.
